the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Not to be confused with Season 2 ''of [[The 'New Age' Extension|The '''New Age' Extension]] or The Enemy Within Season 2, subtitled "The Heart's Desire",'' is the second season of' 'The Walking Dead by EDStudios. It is the second season of the 'Life and Death' series''. It follows on from ''Season 1'' and is succeeded by Chronicles Season 1: 'The Storytellers', and chronologically by ''Season 3''. Plot It has been a year since the events of Port Collier, and all that is left of the Clarkson Survivors are Harry and Holly. For a year they have lived in the cabin within Bennington National Park, raising AJ, the one-year-old son of Jess and Alex. For a while, their lives have been hard but rewarding. Then one day a group of bandits approach. Things go on from there. Then Harry wakes up, buried in a shallow grave, the bandits dead and Holly and AJ missing. With all he has gone, Edwards begins a journey to find them and secure their future. Along the way, he will encounter crazed bandits, maniacal leaders, a mysterious wanderer, snow-buried mountain passes and a new group of strangers who could become his allies. Only time will tell. Synopsis ' Episode 1: 'What We Have Lost' Episode 2: 'Along A Lonely Road' Episode 3: 'An Iron Fist' Episode 4: 'In Harm's Way' Episode 5: 'What We Deserve' Special Episode 6: 'A New Day' - The Drew Special It has been a few shocking weeks for Drew[[MediaWiki:Badtitletext| Stanton]]. As captain of the guard in Sanctuary, he will need to maintain strained alliances if he wants to keep the peace. A radio broadcast passes on important information, including that only everyone over the age of eighteen is dying and coming back as the undead. Episodes Credits Starring: * Harry Edwards (Ep. 1-5) * Holly Parker (Ep. 1&3-5) * Justinas Grant (Ep. 3-5) * Ben Appleby (Ep. 4-5) * Alex Junior (Ep. 1&3-5) Also Starring: * Drew Stanton (Ep. 3-5) * Becky Grace (Ep. 3-5) * Carl McKenzie (Ep. 3-5) * Leyton Jones (Ep. 3-5) * George Gareth (Ep. 3-5) * David (Ep. 3-5) * Tyler Dixon (Ep. 5) * William Carter (Ep. 1-5) * Arnold Stoffman (Ep. 3) Co-Stars * Derek (Ep. 3-5) * Michelle (Ep. 3-5) * Faith (Ep. 3-5) * Bethany (Ep. 3-5) * The Teller (Ep. 2) Deaths Trivia * The following changes have been made to the main credits. ** Drew Stanton, Becky Grace, Carl McKenzie, Leyton Jones, George, David and Tyler have been added to the main cast, listed under "Also Starring". ** William Carter has been added to the "Also Starring" cast, only appearing in this season. ** After their return to the series, Justinas and Ben have been added to the "Starring" cast. *** Justinas has been promoted to series tritagonist from '''In Harm's Way onwards. * This season takes place over the third-longest period of time, with the time between What We Have Lost and What We Deserve being approximately 3 months, 2 weeks and 6 days. ** This is behind Season 3, taking place over the course of 5 months, and Season 1, which takes place over the course of 1 year. * It was confirmed before release that one of the main characters would suffer an injury "that would stay with them for the rest of their lives". ** This turned out to be Edwards, who suffers an injury to his eye at the hands of Stoffman. * This season features the return of two main characters, Ben Appleby and Justinas Grant, who have been absent since Season 1. * This season is the first season to feature snow, which is not seen again until Season 5. Category:Seasons Category:The 'Wandering' Series Category:Life and Death